1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the tables for supporting slide projectors, portable motion picture projectors and the like, and more specifically to adjustable and collapsible tables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Slide projectors and motion picture projectors of the portable type generally require a table or support when in use. The table serves to place the projector at a convenient height for the operator to control and also to allow the projected image to fall on the screen, wall or other viewing surface at a height above the floor convenient to the viewers. Certain of known projector tables are collapsible for storage and open out to place the table top in a position parallel with the floor and at a fixed height above the floor. Other known tables include means for adjusting the table top height vertically while maintaining the level attitude of the top.
For many situations, it is desirable to have the projected image well above the viewer's eye level. For example, lecture, halls, classrooms and the like often have roll-up screens attached at ceiling height which are pulled down for use. To raise the projected image, most projectors have adjustable feet at the front end which can be extended to a limited degree. Typical adjustments require rotation with the fingers of two feet threaded into the projector base. Such adjustments are slow and somewhat awkward. Due to the limited adjustment usually available, the operator cannot, on many occasions, raise the image sufficiently and resorts to books, boxes, or other makeshift props under the front end to provide additional height. Suffice to say, this practice produces an unstable arrangement with the inherent risk of collapse and damage, especially in a darkened room.